Our Relationship Will Be Special
by waterrain
Summary: Russia gives Germany an offer he can't refuse and it is a start of a relationship that no one really saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Our Relationship Will Be Special**

**By Waterrain**

Russia looked at Germany and then he gently kissed him on the lips.

"I can make you forget, da." Russia muttered softly and his arms were wrapped around Germany's hips, but then he moved them and carefully pushed him onto the bed. "He only gave you heart ache and never returned your help."

Germany looked away from Russia, but then he felt a soft hand cupping his cheek and Russia's lips claimed his into a deeper kiss.

"You and I, da. We can do so many things and help each other out." Russia whispered calmly and he smiled as Germany's cheeks turned red. "I will not leave you alone, da. We are comrades and I care for you."

Russia was straddling Germany's hips and he used his other hand to unbutton Germany's shirt. His violet eyes were intense and he looked into those shocked blue eyes.

"There is no need for Italy, da. You have me and I have you." Russia said innocently and he pulled off Germany's shirt with ease. "Our relationship will shock and stun others, da. It will be special and no one can take that away from us."

Russia quickly stripped himself of his own shirt and he looked down at Germany's chest. His hands moved to Germany's cold nipples and he begun to toy with them.

"Do you mean it, Russia?" Germany asked quietly and he looked at Russia with somewhat wide blue eyes.

"Of course, da." Russia replied smoothly and then he leaned down capturing Germany's willing lips into a much deeper kiss. Both of them were exploring the others mouth and it was full of warmth. Russia's hands trailed down to Germany's hips and then he lifted himself up slightly in order to pull off Germany's pants. He quickly undid his own pants and then looked at Germany with innocent violet eyes while smiling softly.

"Our relationship will be special, da. More special than anyone else's and we will not be alone ever again. We have each other, da." Russia whispered softly into Germany's right ear and then he kissed it lightly. "Are you ready Germany?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Our Relationship Will Be Special**

**By Waterrain**

"Our relationship will be special, da. More special than anyone else's and we will not be alone ever again. We have each other, da." Russia whispered softly into Germany's right ear and then he kissed it lightly. "Are you ready Germany?"

"Ja." Germany muttered and he was gently pushed down onto the bed by Russia. Germany bite his lip and held back a moan as he felt Russia's tongue teasing licking his nipples.

"No need to hold back, Germany." Russia said innocently and his right hand went to Germany's bottom. He heard a soft gasp and his fingers begun to toy with Germany's entrance.

"Umm." Germany moaned quietly and he felt one of Russia's fingers slipping inside moving slowly.

"You feel nice." Russia commented and he moved his mouth to Germany's neck suckling harshly enough to bruise marking him.

"Did I hurt you?" Russia asked lightly and his lips were near Germany's right ear.

"Nein." Germany answered and he wanted to feel more.

"Do you like pain?" Russia asked innocently and he was rubbing against Germany's hard length.

"Ja, Russia." Germany moaned and his legs parted more. He was throbbing and longing to feel more of Russia.

"Maybe next Germany. This time will be mostly gentle and soft, da." Russia muttered and his fingers were still slowly stretching Germany. After a moment his manhood was between Germany's spread legs and he slowly entering inside of him. A minute later Russia was moving faster and faster inside of him. He heard Germany's groans, moans, and varying in sound range.

"Do you like this Germany? Do you want more?" Russia asked causally and he was going deeper inside of Germany.

"Ja, Ja, Ja. Mmm, Mein Gott so good." Germany moaned breathlessly and his hips was buckling.

"Want me to talk dirty to you, da. Humiliate you?" Russia said quietly and his hands were toying with Germany's hard nipples.

"Ja." Germany moaned lewdly and he looked at Russia with glazed over blue eyes. He never knew sex could feel so great and that being topped was so pleasurable.

"You are my dirty little German slut. You are mine." Russia whispered softly and he kissed Germany's left ear.

"Ja and you are mine too." Germany moaned and his legs parted more wanting to feel more of Russia.

"Want me to fill you up?" Russia asked innocently and he looked at Germany with wide eyes.

"Mmm, Ja." Germany managed to say and Russia moved faster. He came inside of Germany and both of them moaned at the same time.

"Russia." Germany muttered quietly and he looked at Russia with blue eyes glazed over in sheer pleasure.

"Germany." Russia whispered softly and he kissed Germany fully on the lips.

"Our relationship will be and is special." Russia muttered gently and Germany nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ja is German for Yes.**

**Nein is German for No.**

**Da is Russia for Yes.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


End file.
